Malas vibraciones
by KaoruB
Summary: Viñeta/Notas. En época de exámenes, nada mejor para un estudiante que la energía cósmica circule a favor. Las ondas negativas serían un problema, pero ahí estaba Hanajima Saki para combatirlas. Si quería, claro... EDITADO!


_**Disclaimer: Fruits Basket y sus personajes son propiedad de Natsuki Takaya**_

_Hola, gracias por entrar aquí n.n_

_Hace más de un año que lo tenía publicado, pero lo borré para revisar y editar y ahora lo publico de nuevo. Se trata de una escena muy sencilla entre estas dos desopilantes amigas, espero que les guste la propuesta._

_Disculpen por los posibles fallos y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

**Malas vibraciones**

* * *

Venía a su encuentro desde la vereda de enfrente, en dirección a la escuela. Arisa no tuvo más que verle los ojos para comprender que negras nubes de tormenta se cernían a su alrededor. Se estremeció: ese día tenían examen.

-¿Malas vibraciones? –le preguntó cuando la tuvo a su lado.

-Malas vibraciones –corroboró Saki, agorera.

-¿Sabes cuál es el origen?

-Tengo que averiguarlo.

La joven de adusto talante se concentró en un punto vacío del espacio. Su amiga contuvo la respiración, confiaba plenamente en el radar detector de ondas negativas que Saki poseía para localizar la fuente de aquella nefasta emanación energética. Luego de un largo rato, ésta por fin se relajó.

-No lo encuentro –dijo con desidia, y retomó la marcha.

La otra se crispó. ¿Cómo era posible? Se aparecía en medio de la calle con gesto lúgubre y ojos lapidarios, vaticinaba la inminente irrupción de quién sabe qué clase de suceso apocalíptico, ensayaba una pose de médium en pleno éxtasis espiritual… ¡y después se iba caminando como si nada! _Algo_ no encajaba.

-¡Oye! ¡Espérame! –la exhortó Arisa, que tuvo que correr para alcanzarla.

Quién podría, mejor dicho, quién _osaría_ dudar de las habilidades precognitivas que la joven Hanajima sacaba a relucir en cada oportunidad de intercambio social. A través de esta especie de don metafísico se acercaba a las personas, escrutaba sus intenciones, escaneaba sus almas, quizás hasta hurgaba entre sus pensamientos… Porque antes de dar la venia para contraer una nueva amistad, repasaba cada instancia de la burocracia parapsicológica con metódica pulcritud.

Sin ir más lejos así había ocurrido con Arisa, con Toru y con los Soma. Llegado el caso, así era con cada individuo del género humano, ya que sólo los seres humanos guardaban en su interior, la mayoría de las veces sin saberlo, ese reservorio informativo-existencial. La capacidad sensitiva de Saki para leer el corazón de las personas era francamente espeluznante.

Arisa lo sabía de sobra.

-¿No puedes esforzarte un poco más? –reclamó, acompasando su andar al de ella.

La interpelada ni siquiera la miró al contestar.

-No.

Cuando Saki se lo proponía, podía ser realmente desesperante. No obstante era indiscutible que sus poderes, practicados en un medio tan inefable como el de la energía extrasensorial, siempre la conducían a afirmaciones de inconmovible certeza, por eso Arisa creyó oportuno insistir.

-¡Pues entonces averígualo! –la conminó al borde de la enajenación. Esa semana estaban hasta el cuello de exámenes, por lo que asegurarse de la exacta alineación de los planetas, así como de la armónica correspondencia entre las auras, se volvía un requisito imprescindible.

-No quiero.

-¿Por qué?

-Debes aprender a convivir con los aspectos negativos del acontecer de las cosas –susurró Saki con displicencia-. Las malas vibraciones van y vienen constantemente, no puedes basar tu vida en esos avatares.

-¡Pero tengo examen! –rezongó Arisa, caprichosa.

¿Desde cuándo su amiga esgrimía fundamentos sospechosamente psicoanalíticos? ¿Acaso el psicoanálisis, siendo una de las escuelas de la psicología moderna, no se acercaba más bien al terreno de la ciencia que al de lo paranormal? ¿O estaría experimentando con cosas nuevas?

Lo habitual era que, si percibía malas vibraciones, intentara localizar el origen del problema para poder corregirlo. Es más: Saki solía incluso pregonarle esos raptos extrasensoriales a quienquiera que los suscitase, en su cara y sin comedimientos, lo cual generaba en el pobre ingenuo abruptos sobresaltos nerviosos, violentos sustos garrafales y, en más de una ocasión, colapsos adrenalínicos que casi decantaban redondamente en el infarto.

Esta inopinada indiferencia a Arisa le resultaba demasiado extraña, inquietante. En tiempos de exámenes, además, la consideraba aterradora.

-Si tienes un examen, estudia –musitó la otra, sombría.

Arisa debió admitir que tal enunciado encerraba una lógica irrefutable.

-¿Y si el panorama no es alentador? –arriesgó con enfado.

Saki suspiró.

-El panorama de nuestras vidas _jamás_ resulta alentador –sentenció en un susurro-. Más allá de la clase de vibraciones que circulen alrededor, las cosas buenas suceden, y las malas también. Hoy te sacas la lotería, mañana te rompes una pierna. Hoy obtienes un diez en Matemáticas, mañana reprobarás Ciencias Naturales.

Amén de los detalles escabrosos, la joven Uotani temió que en esas palabras se escondiera una profecía. _Reprobada en Naturales_... No sabía si empezar a descargar su frustración con las "fanáticas del príncipe" que iban una calle más adelante, o contenerse para escuchar hasta el final las palabras de su amiga. Prefirió la segunda opción, por si le convenía.

Porque pese al escepticismo jurado a los cuatro vientos, las personas consultan _siempre_ el horóscopo publicado en el periódico, y porque desde tiempos inmemoriales no hay quien pueda sustraerse del morboso encanto de un oráculo elocuente.

-En todo caso –continuó diciendo Saki con su aplomo habitual-, las malas vibraciones provienen de nuestro interior. Los seres humanos tenemos un lado oscuro. Lo que nos hace mejores no es detectar el mal, sino cuánto nos esmerarnos para que nuestras acciones, además de ayudarnos a progresar, nunca dañen a otros en el intento.

Arisa se quedó pasmada. Después, la miró con recelo. ¿Realmente era Saki la que caminaba a su lado? ¿Qué diablos le sucedía? ¿Desde cuándo aplicaba la ética y el sentimentalismo barato en la lectura sobrenatural? ¡Era insólito!

La joven suspiró con resignación. En la pausa del almuerzo ya encontraría a alguien con quien desquitarse de semejante golpe bajo a tan tempranas horas de la mañana.

-Está bien, ¡está bien! Ya lo entendí, maldita sea –masculló, pretendiendo sentirse ofendida-. Aunque las condiciones no sean las mejores, haré mi mejor esfuerzo para aprobar –aseguró con los dientes apretados.

La otra pareció esbozar, si es que eso fuese posible, una dulce semisonrisa. Pero lejos de calmar los fatídicos espantos que se agitaban en el alma de la pobre y poco-preparada-para-rendir-el-examen Arisa, tal inopinado gesto de simpatía la llenó de infaustos presagios y de luctuosas sospechas desaprobatorias.

Vaya a saber qué clase de propósito ocultaría su amiga para negarse a colaborar solidariamente con la causa de una estudiante supersticiosa en apuros.


End file.
